untitled - guanho
by parkwoojin's
Summary: "Guanie-hyung, seonho becandaan doang kok"-Yoo Seonho ; tags; Lai Guanlin ; Yoo Seonho ; Guanho ; Produce 101 season 2


_Guanie-hyung, seonho becandaan doang kok_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lai Guan Lin**

 **x**

 **Yoo Seon Ho**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seonho itu orang nya suka main sama 'hyung' , bukan dalam artian buruk loh ya. Karena dia terbilang muda, jadi dia suka aja dimanjain sama hyung line. Apalagi sama Minhyun. Dia suka banget maen sama Minhyun. Kalau lagi ga ada kerjaan suka meluk-meluk minhyun, pake nanya segala lagi. "hyung ,boleh meluk ga?" padahal tanpa minhyun jawab pun dia bakal tetap meluk.

Ga tau aja ada yang nahan marah ngeliatin tingkah seonho yang suka menelin hyung-hyung nya sana sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Guanlin, yang notaben nya udah resmi jadi pacar dari Yoo Seonho.

Oke. Guanlin biarin aja, toh Cuma meluk-meluk, woojin kecil juga sering gitu.

Tapi.

Puncak kemarahan Guanlin itu waktu _shooting_ eliminasi ke tiga. Dia yang posisi nya masih _fifty fifty_ antara elim atau stay , malah disuguhin pemandangan pacar kesayangannya yang lagi duduk sempit-sempitan di sofa biru itu sama Minhyun. Guanlin pernah ngerasain duduk disofa biru itu, dan sofa nya ga gede-gede amat. Tapi pacar kesayangannya malah maksain buat duduk satu sofa sama Minhyun. Kan otomatis badannya Seonho jadi setengah dipangku sama Minhyun.

Guanlin masih diam aja, sok stay cool.

Pas Seonho mau nyium si Minhyun terus di tahan sama Minhyun, guanlin udah ga tahan dan dia keluar dari studio. Alibinya sih pengen ke wc. Kirain guanlin senho bakal ngejar dia. Eh sampai istirahatnya selesai, seonho ga nyamperin dia juga.

Marah dong Guanlin.

Guanlin ga bakal marah kalau dia belum pernah ngomongin rasa cemburunya ini ke Seonho. Tapi mereka udah bicara serius tentang ini, dan Seonho bilang dia bakal usaha ga kayak gitu lagi. Kayaknya usaha seonho gagal ya. Namanya juga udah kebiasaan. Susah ngilanginnya.

Waktu Guanlin sama Yongguk di panggil kedepan, Seonho dikursinya berdoa semoga _guanie-hyung_ nya ga ke elim, dan syukurlah terkabulkan. Setelah sesi perpisahan sama trainee yang ke elim Seonho pengen nyamperin Guanlin, tapi guanlin nya cabut duluan.

.

.

"Guanie hyung, tadi seonho udah takut banget hyung ke elim"ucap nya ketika telah sampai di dorm. Guanlin ga nanggepin, dia malah nyamperin baejin ngucapin selamat.

"Bae, selamat ya , peringkat lu naik" katanya.

"ih guan-hyung , kok manggil nya Bae!" protes seonho.

"lah kan marga nya , ho" kata guanlin. Jinyoung yang berdiri diantara pasangan kekasih itu memilih untuk undur diri.

"tapi ,seonho ga suka! Hati seonho rasanya ga enak hyung!" ujar seonho dengan nada kesal.

Guanlin menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, "kamu pikir , aku suka lihat kamu sama Minhyun-hyung!? Nggak ho"

"Guanie-hyung, seonho becandaan doang kok" bela Seonho.

"aku tau, tapi kita udah pernah bicarain ini ho" guanlin berjalan ketoilet membersihkan wajah nya juga cuci tangan cuci kaki dan gosok gigi sebelum pergi tidur. Seonho masih setia mengikutinya.

"guanie-hyung, maafin seonho. Seonho ga maksud bikin guan-hyung kecewa" ucapnya sendu.

Guanlin keluar dari toilet, "sebelum tidur , cuci kaki tangan, jangan lupa gosok gigi, tadi kamu makan banyak permen. Hyung cape, mau tidur duluan" ,dan guanlin naik ke tempat tidurnya, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"guanie hyung masih marah ya? Seonho janji deh ga bakal macem-macem lagi." Kata seonho sambil ngelirik guanlin yang matanya udah mejem.

 _Yodah deh , ngomong nya besok aja_ batin seonho.

Sebelum tidur , tak lupa ia mengikuti intruksi guanlin-nya.

Setelah keluar kamar mandi, seonho yang tadi niatnya mau tidur di kasur sendiri kini berubah pikiran," _ah , seonho ga bisa marahan lama-lama sama guanie-hyung"_ batin seonho. Ia pun memilih untuk ikut tidur bersama guanlin. Kasur berukuran single size untuk dua pria bongsor seperti mereka, jangan gila.

"ho,masih bangun?" tanya guanlin yang sebenarnya ga tidur.

"hn, masih hyung"

"sini , baring yang bener" kata guanlin sambil mengarahkan kepala seonho untuk berbaring diatas lengannya.

"guanie-hyung masih marah ?" tanya seonho hati-hati.

"seonho minta maaf hyung, janji deh ga bakal kayak gitu lagi" sambung seonho.

"hyung udah maafin seonho dari tadi kok. Hyung ga mau lihat yang gitu lagi ya, seonho Cuma boleh gitu ke orang yang nama nya Lai Guanlin, trainee dari cube. Bisa cari sendiri, hyung ga mau kamu sama orang lain selain dia"

Wow. Seonho tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup seonho mendengar guanlin berbicara begitu banyak.

.

.

.-fin

* * *

 _dek woojin ke elim:( taedonghan juga :( ung juga:(_

 _Donghyun juga:"( nanti youngmin sama siapa :(_

 _dan moment dek woojin sama daniel bikin aku terharu :')_

 _jadi pengen bikin ff dongpaca dan ongnieljin '-'_

 _ff ini aku buat dalam waktu 30 menit. sumpahlah si seonho nya :')_


End file.
